


Escape

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Jumpsuit Dean, Kissing, Lumberjack Dean, Oral Sex, Prison dean, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bearded Dean, cabin in the woods, shave, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: Sam and Dean have just escaped from a maximum security government prison. You are waiting at a cabin in the woods to help get them home. But Dean turns up alone and has other plans. Set around the time of S12. No spoilers for the season.





	1. The Cabin

You paced the cabin floor. You were worried ever since you got the message from Dean. Sam and Dean had managed to escape from the prison they had been held at for months. Dean suggested you meet them at the cabin. The cabin held very fond memories for you as you had spent a very active week alone with Dean, stuck in a blizzard last year.  
And now you waited. You were worried about them both. You had no idea what condition they were in. You had packed a first aid kit, food, water, change of clothes and had Baby gassed up and parked outside under a tarp. You decided to start a fire since the temperature kept dropping.  
You tried to keep busy but you couldn’t help but look out the window every few minutes. Time seemed to move so damned slowly. You were still pacing when you heard a knock on the door. Carefully, you peeked out the window. You would know Dean anywhere. His back was to you, but it was him. Quickly, you opened the door. He was looking off in the distance, a knapsack thrown over his shoulder and he was alone. He turned, his face dirty and bruised, and bearded but he smiled when he saw you. “Hey beautiful,” he said a rueful smile on his lips.  
“Hiya handsome,” you said trying not to sound too surprised. You stepped back as Dean walked in quickly. “Sam?” you asked tentatively. “Aren’t I enough for you?” Dean joked, dropping his bag. You blushed as he eyed you. “I thought it would be safer if we split up. Sent him to Jody’s. We’ll meet up in a few days at the bunker,” Dean said as he looked out the window. He walked quickly to the bathroom.  
You locked the door, took another peek outside and waited for Dean. He stepped out of the bathroom, drying his face with a towel. He walked over to you, lighting up as he looked at you. “Think you can handle me for a few days?” he asked as he neared you. Even after all these months being locked up, he still had his spicy woodsy scent. “Hmmm...it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. Lots of long, lonely months,” you said as you grabbed the zipper of his prison jumpsuit. “Guess the real question is, can you handle me?” you yanked the zipper down to his waist, revealing a clean white t-shirt. Dean smiled wickedly as he pulled himself free of the top half if his jumpsuit. He pushed you up against the wall. “Think I’m ready to find out,” he said as you smiled.  
Dean kissed you passionately. He eagerly unbuttoned your flannel. “This mine?” He asked as he kissed your neck. You nodded as your hands pulled at his prison jumpsuit, pushing it down. “Looks better on you,” he said, barely stifling his moan as you stroked his hardening cock. “I beg to differ,” you said as he caressed your breasts. His beard added a new sensation as it grazed your bare skin. You let out a low moan. “I could get used to this beard,” you said leaning your head back against the wall.  
Dean murmured as he kept kissing lower and lower. You closed your eyes, relishing the feel of Dean and his hands and his beard and his lips all over you. Quickly he unzipped your jeans, pulling them down. You kicked off your sneakers and stepped out of your jeans as Dean kneeled in front of you. “I’ve been dreaming about you for months,” he says looking up at you. He smiles slyly as you bite your lip, eagerly anticipating his next move. You look at him, his beard unable to hide his beautiful lips as he beams up at you. Dean’s thumbs hook into your panties and he slides them down slowly. His rough hands slide up your thighs, caressing them reverently. He pushes your legs apart, your excitement growing, as his hands cradle your ass. He draws nearer to you, wetting his lips as he kissed your inner thighs. He throws one of your legs over his shoulder and says, “You better hold onto something.” You gulp, steadying yourself against the wall as Dean’s tongue slips inside you. You gasp, grabbing hold of his hair as his tongue teases your clit. “Holy shit,” you said as your nails dig into the wall. Dean’s hands steadied you as you leaned forward, the intensity of his warm tongue on your sensitive bud rocking you forward. You were riding his face, completely lost in the pleasure Dean was giving you. The pressure was building as you leaned your head against the wall, moaning, almost unintelligible as Dean would not let up. “Fuck, fuck,” you panted as you came hard. Dean had to hold you up to keep you from sliding down the wall.  
“You good?” He asked, a hint of mischief in his voice. He stood, wrapping an arm around your waist. You smiled goofily at him, delirious from the high of your orgasm. You nodded. He kissed your cheek chastely, clearly pleased with himself. He whispered in your ear, his voice low and gravelly, “You still taste so sweet.” He pulled back, looking you over as you stood before him weak in the knees and blissfully post orgasm, the faint smile on his plush lips reaching his eyes. You looked at him, the gray prison jumpsuit pooled around his waist, his strong arm that held you flexed so that his veins popped slightly against his tanned skin, his tight white tee taut against his nipples and it hit you to your core. You wanted him. Now.  
You kissed him hungrily. Dean more than reciprocated as he pulled down his jumpsuit, unleashing his hard cock. “You’ve been dreaming about me, huh?” you asked as you stroked his thick member. Dean groaned, lifting you against the wall and wrapping your legs around his waist, teasing your entrance. “You have no idea,” he said biting your lip as he kissed you. You pulled up his shirt and he stripped it off, your hands roaming over his firm chest as he nibbled your ear. You gasped as he entered you. “Fuck,” he groaned as he slowly began to thrust into you. You could feel his thick shaft stretch you as you rolled your hips, matching his speed.  
He took you achingly slow, relishing the feel of you. You hadn’t expected Dean to want to take his time after all these months apart, but there was something beautifully intimate about it. You studied his face. Lurking underneath the rugged beard and the years of hunting, right now, you could picture him when he was younger. The freckled cheeks and the crinkles around his emerald green eyes didn’t diminish his boyish good looks. He was absolutely beautiful and you realized that this was no longer the occasional hook up. That this was perhaps the first time he made love to you. You cradled his face, kissing him deeply. Dean pulled back, smiling at you as he continued to thrust into you. You let yourself get lost in the moment, loving the feel of his strong arms wrapped around you, his head nestling against your neck as he held back a bit longer, delaying the orgasm that was building for you both.  
Dean’s thrusts slowly began to deepen and intensify. The sweet knot in your stomach unfurling as you clenched around him, your nails digging into the tender flesh of his broad back. He groaned, growling deeply as his hands tightened around your hips. “Mmm...right there baby,” he said as he he pinned you flat against the wall. He buried himself in your breasts, his hot mouth leaving wet kisses, his tongue teasing your nipples and you could hold back no longer. You screamed his name, coming hard as he began to come hard within you. He continued thrusting as your walls spasmed around his slick cock. He held you against the wall, your legs wrapped around him. You kissed the top of his head as he relaxed against you.  
Dean set you down slowly, as if he didn’t want to let you go and wandered to the bed. He laid back with a happy sigh. You crawled beside him and he curled around you, his arms holding you tight. “After that, not sure I can handle you,” he joked. “Told ya,” you said. “But I’d love to find out,” he said sleepily. “Can’t wait,” you said, smiling as you drifted off to sleep beside Dean.


	2. The Lumberjack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does his best to fulfill your Lumberjack fantasies.

You woke up covered in a soft fuzzy blanket and little else. You stretched, careful not to bump Dean only to realize you were alone. You looked around the cabin, the late afternoon light filtering through the curtains and wondered where he had run off to when you heard the doorknob rattle. You reached for the gun beneath the pillow when Dean opened the door. You fell back against the pillows, relieved.   
He was carrying a pile of logs and dressed in the flannel you were wearing earlier and some dark jeans. With his new beard, he looked like a very sexy lumberjack. Dean noticed you were up and smiled. “Look who’s up,” he said, tossing the logs onto the pile. “What? What’s with that smile?” He asked, dusting himself off. “You look like a lumberjack,” you said covering your smile. Dean laughed. “That a good thing?” He asked as you nodded enthusiastically. He added a couple of logs to the fire as you reached for an over sized sweater that hung from the bedpost. Dean turned back to you as you began to put the sweater on and said “Hey, who told you to get dressed?” He grinned wickedly at you. “I was cold,” you said in a small voice. Dean pointed to the logs and the fire then to himself. “I’ll keep you warm,” he said, walking over to the bed and pulling you towards him. “Lumberjack, huh? Should I get some suspenders?” Dean asked as you ran your hand over his beard. You laughed as he sat on the bed and quickly took off his boots and socks. He turned to you, motioning for you to lift your arms and you did as he quickly removed your sweater. He kissed your bare shoulder, working his way up your neck. You were definitely feeling warmer now.   
You sat up, the blanket wrapped around you as Dean stood. Just the way he looked at you as he unbuttoned his shirt was making you wet with excitement. He stripped his flannel off and quickly removed his tee. Your hands slid up his firm chest, grazing his taut nipples as he moaned, biting his lip. His hands ran through your hair, pulling your head back so that he could kiss you. His warm tongue slipped into your mouth, as the blanket slipped off, leaving you bare chested against him. Dean kissed a trail down your neck to your breasts. He cupped them, bringing them to his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over your perky nipples. He bit them lightly, sending a pleasant shiver through you. Your hands rubbed his hardening cock through his jeans. Hearing Dean moan your name always made you happy and you decided you needed to hear him scream it.   
You pushed him back and sat down on the edge of the bed. You kissed his firm stomach as your hands unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper. Pushing down his jeans and boxers, you sat face to face with his huge cock, slick with pre-cum. ‘So, he’s just as excited as I am,’ you thought to yourself. Dean looked down at you, the anticipation on his face barely concealed. You smiled up at him, and slowly began to tease the head of his cock. You licked the tip, kissing it, slowly, deliberately taking your time as Dean moaned. His hands caressed your head as you teased him. You wrapped a hand around his massive cock, stroking it as you licked. You peeked up at Dean to see his head thrown back, his eyes closed, his plush mouth in an O. You loved that you had this effect on him. He opened his eyes and looked at you. You wet your lips and saw the way Dean’s green eyes grew wide and hungry with desire. As you began to take his cock into your mouth, Dean groaned loudly. His hands wrapped themselves in your hair as you hollowed your cheeks, stroking his cock as you sucked. He bucked his hips, “holy shit!” he yelled. You could feel Dean tensing, sense he might come soon but you wouldn’t let up. And suddenly, he was screaming your name. He came hard as you swallowed as quickly as you could, still stroking and sucking. Finally Dean pulled away, collapsing on the bed beside you as you wiped your mouth.   
Dean lay there, face down, his eyes closed, breathing hard, a wide smile on his lips as you lay on your side next to him. You looked at the arc of his back, admiring how it curved into that gorgeous ass. Dean looked over at you as your fingers lightly glided over the dip in the small of his back. He sat up on his side, propping his head up with his hand and smiled. “What did I ever do to deserve a woman like you?” He asked. You felt yourself blush as you laid on your back. “Saved the world. A lot,” you said. Dean’s eyes darkened and you immediately regretted mentioning the outside world. He looked at you, his warm hand on your waist, his fingers caressing your stomach, and smiled. “Then I should’ve done it sooner,” he said kissing your cheek.   
You sat up, searching for the sweater Dean pulled off of you. “Where do you think you’re going?” Dean said, pulling you back. “We’re not done yet.” The look in his eyes went straight to your core and you could feel yourself grow wet with excitement. He kissed you, holding you close to him and you felt his cock brush up against your thighs. He sat up, rolling you onto your stomach and whispered in his low gravelly voice, “on your knees,” as you shivered in anticipation. Dean stood up behind you and pulled you towards him. You could feel his huge cock teasing your entrance and you looked behind you. “Just admiring the view,” he said winking at you and you couldn’t help but be incredibly turned on as your cheeks flushed.   
You held your breath, waiting for Dean for what seemed like an eternity before he slammed into you. You gasped as his thick cock went deep within, filling you. If earlier Dean was making love, then this was surely to make up for all the months apart. He thrust into you at an almost punishing pace. His fingers teased your clit, as you barely could keep yourself up. Dean spanked your ass hard as he thrust, your eyes widening and you found you loved the feel of it. “You’ve got an ass like a peach,” he said, his voice dripping with lust. His rough hands gripped your ass as he leaned forward, his body slick with sweat, and kissed your neck. He whispered low and hungry. “And one day, I’m gonna claim that too,” he said as he kissed your cheek. His words sent a shiver down your spine and you came hard on his cock. You screamed his name until you were practically hoarse. Dean kept thrusting until he came, screaming your name. He pulled out reluctantly as you collapsed on the bed, sighing contentedly. You felt a small peck on your bottom before Dean fell beside you on the bed, wrapping his strong arms around you and laying his hand on your ass. You kissed him as he rested and he murmured “Soon,” as he squeezed your ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Escape. Hope y’all are enjoying this short fic!


	3. Shower and a shave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed shower and shave for Dean. Conclusion of Escape.

The shower stall was still steamy from Dean’s shower. You sat on the bathroom vanity, in panties and a tank top, watching Dean as you combed through your drying hair. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, beads of water still glistening on his bare chest. He was finally going to shave his beard and you already felt nostalgic about it. He seemed to sense it as he half grinned. “Aw, don’t make that face. I’m ready to look like me again,” he said as he cupped your face and kissed your cheek. You wiped the shaving cream from your cheek and sighed.   
Dean’s knuckles were bruised and he flinched slightly, his jaw tensing as he gripped the handle of the razor. You touched his hand, stopping him. “Let me,” you said gently. He looked at you, seemingly prepared to argue when he saw the determined look on your face. Reluctantly, he handed you the razor. Dean placed his warm hands on your thighs, smiling sweetly and spread your legs. You grinned as he positioned himself between your legs. “Easy cowboy. I gotta shave you first,” you said. He sighed, pouting slightly as you decided where to start.   
You shaved him carefully, making sure you didn’t miss any spots. “So, where did you learn how to do this?” He asked eyeing you. “Oh I have lots of useful talents,” you teased. He grinned widely. “I bet,” he said as his rough hands slid up your thighs. You paused, worried you might cut him. “Hey! Watch those hands mister! I could cut you,” you said holding the razor away from his face. Dean laughed, putting his hands up. You looked at him sternly until Dean put his hands behind his back, a playful smile on his lips.   
You continued shaving him, enjoying this quiet moment with Dean. You tried not to stare too hard at the freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose, his full, slightly parted lips, his long lashes that seemed to curl ever so slightly upwards, the small crinkles around his bright green eyes. He was calmly allowing you to shave his beard, the last vestige of his time in prison, and you became aware that he was looking at you too. He seemed to study your face as you studied his and he seemed to like what he saw. His face softened as he looked at you and you tried hard not to blush. You concentrated harder on your task, trying not let his intense gaze fluster you. Finally you were done.   
“What do you think?” You asked him shyly. Dean wiped the remaining shaving cream off his face with a towel. He studied himself in the mirror. His hair was rumpled and still drying. You couldn’t help but notice a droplet of water sliding down his neck and to his chest and you had to resist the urge to lick it. He looked like the Dean you fell for and while you missed the beard, you were happy to see this face again. “Not bad,” he said, tossing the towel down on the counter. He wrapped his hands around your ass, pulling you towards the edge of the counter and closer to him. You laughed, slightly surprised at how quickly he moved. “You’re beautiful,” he said softly, brushing the hair from your face. You looked down, feeling incredibly self conscious. “Strange, I was thinking the same thing about you,” you said meeting his eyes. He kissed you, pulling you close, and you felt yourself begin to melt.   
Dean pulled you to the edge of the counter and slipped off your panties. You yanked his towel loose, dropping it to the floor as he pulled off your tank. Your hands slid over his firm chest slowly, caressing him. But Dean wasted no time. The way he looked at you, hungrily, the longing in his eyes from months of being apart, you felt the heat rising within you. He picked you up, cradling your ass, your legs thrown over his toned arms and he entered you. He held you where he stood, bouncing you up and down on his thick cock.   
You held on tight to his neck as he thrust deep within you. Dean grunted gruffly as he took you, biting his lip as he watched you. “You look so damn good,” he said, gripping your ass tighter. “You feel even better,” he groaned. Dean was glistening with sweat, his arms bulging as he held you. You noticed the veins of his neck popping and you couldn’t resist but bite. “Damn woman!” Dean laughed. “Since when did you vamp out?” He asked. You laughed. “Don’t you dare stop,” you said digging your nails into his back.   
Dean walked slowly, kissing you, holding you as you continued to ride his cock. He stopped, holding you against the hallway wall, thrusting, as he roughly nipped your perky nipples. You moaned loudly and Dean nipped them again, harder. You kissed his neck, gripping his damp hair as he pulled you away and continued to make his way to the bed. He lay you down gently on the bed. You kept your legs wrapped around his hips as he continued to drive into you. Dean gripped you, his rough hands sliding up your back as he leaned closer to you. Dean groaned deeply, close to climax. You tightened your walls around his cock and he released. You fell back against the pillows as you screamed Dean’s name, feeling your walls spasming hard.   
Dean stayed within you, cradling you against him before reluctantly rolling away. “Guess you like the new look,” Dean said laughing. “It’s growing on me,” you said as you rolled onto your side to face him. You both laid quietly looking at each other. “Why are you so good to me?” he asked, half joking. Your fingers glided across his firm chest and you dared to meet his eyes. “Because you deserve it. More than anyone I know,” you said. Dean’s jaw clenched as his eyes darkened. He dropped his gaze, half turning away from you. “When are you going to let me love you?” you asked softly. He sighed heavily and pulled you closer. “I’m trying,” he said as he kissed the top of your head. You lay your head on his chest. “Promise me something,” he asked. You felt a tightness in your throat threatening to turn into something more and simply nodded your head. “Don’t give up on me,” he said as his hands stroked your back gently. You lifted your head and looked at him. “Never,” you promised. He kissed you softly before you laid your head back onto his chest. “That’s my girl,” he said holding you close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this final chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of 3 fics. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
